Seeing You Again
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Miguel and the rest of Barthez Battalion are in Lisbon after losing to F-Dynasty in Sydney. The Dark Gargoyle blader was wondering if he can see the same girl he met in the Portuguese City a year ago. What happens if they meet once more? Miguel X OC pairing,


"_What's your name again?" Miguel asked me._

_ I smiled as I picked my beyblade from out the dish. The Barthez Battalion member had not heard any answer, but I knew at some point I had to give him my name. _

_I replied back, "Noelani… Noelani Ingrid Cortes is my name."_

_"I said just your first name, not your entire name, but I do not care," commented the blonde haired blader._

_I stated, "I did not matter anyway since you who am I anyway."_

_ Miguel looked like some sort of god, because I never had seen somebody who looked so flawless. Me on the other, I was a beautiful, but average looking teenager. I walked away and Miguel watched me leave with those irresistible steel blue colored eyes. _

* * *

"It has been a few months since I have last seen you Miguel," says Noelani as she picks up a champagne flute filled with white grape sparkling cider.

The now sixteen year old Portuguese-Hawaiian blader was inside a huge marble bathtub filled with lavender and rose scented bubbles. As she was taking a sip of her beverage, there was a knock on the door.

The sixteen year old states, "I am still taking a bath right now mother."

"I understand Noelani, but you cannot be late for your Japanese lesson though," says a woman by the door.

Noelani sighs to herself and continues on drinking her cider before leaving the bathroom with a vermilion cotton robe with a gold and red colored butterfly emblem on the right side of the cotton robe on. The Hawaiian-Portuguese teenager walks downs the hall of the huge mansion-like house. A maid approaches the sixteen year old with today's agenda. She immediately takes this morning's agenda and walks into the first room on her right. Noelani immediately shuts the door and sighs to herself. The sixteen year old cannot believe that she was the second eldest daughter of a famous Portuguese-Ecuadorian fashion designer and Hawaiian CEO of a web designing corporation. As she opens the closest that was near her, there was several hundreds of combinations of clothes Noelani could ever wear.

A few minutes later, the sixteen year old girl was wearing a rose pink slouchy long sleeved off the shoulder top that reveals her black thin bra strap. There was small white flowers that hugely resembles to cherry blossoms on the teen's top. Noelani also was wearing a pair of black denim thigh length shorts with a white and rose pink belt that holds her signature turquoise colored launcher and her beyblade in a small compartment. As for her shoes, the sixteen year old goes a pair of low-top black Converse sneakers with knee length rose pink socks. Her signature caramel brown hair was in ponytail with two silver hair sticks with white diamond cherry blossom ornaments dangling from the two hair sticks.

As she was walking down the halls of the mansion once more, a mid-aged Asian woman with raven black hair and brown colored eyes looks over at the sixteen year old teenager that was walking down the stairs. She does not frown or smile at Noelani and tells her student that they are going to the dining room to have their lesson for today.

Noelani asks, "What is going to for today's lesson Professor Tamura?"

"Have you forgotten that we cannot move onto the new lesson until you have properly learned what to say in a proper conversation Miss Leal?" retorts Professor Tamura to her student.

The sixteen year old brunette responds, "Oh yes I understand Professor Tamura."

A faint, but present smile appears on the older woman's face as they walk into the dining room. Another professor was lecturing a russet haired teenager. This Hawaiian-Ecuadorian teenage girl was around age and she was writing down the answer that the professor wants.

"That is correct Roxanna," says the Pre-Calculus professor.

The teen known as Roxanna responds back, "Thank you Professor Heinrich."

"You are quite the intelligent young lady there Miss Roxanna. I never thought would have same mental capacity as your twin sister Noelani," comments the German professor

She simply comments back, "Again Professor Heinrich, I thank you for making such a splendid comment there."

Professor Tamura informs her student to follow her, which Noelani immediately does. The sixteen year old does not seem to be alright with taking any other language classes since Noelani already knows English, Spanish, Hawaiian, and even Mandarin Chinese. As the two of them take their seats, Professor Tamura hands her student the textbook that Noelani as to see.

"_Hajimemashite. Tamura desu. Doozo yoroshiku," _says Professor Tamura.

Noelani sighs and responds back,_ "Hajimemashite. Noelani desu. Doozo yoroshiku."_

"_Noelani-san, uchi wa doko desu ka?" _asks the Japanese professor.

The sixteen year old student responds back, _"Uchi wa Lisbon desu."_

Professor Tamura was impressed since her student has improved in her conversation skills since the last time. Maybe Noelani just had a bad day the last time they have their lessons. Two hours have passed by and Professor Tamura has graded her student's work. A smile appears on the middle-aged woman's face and gives her student her paperwork.

Professor Tamura comments, "You have been working so hard and I see that your effort has been paying off. From the last few lessons, you have been showing a huge drastic improvement in your classwork and you have a perfect score on this test there Miss. Noelani."

"Thank you very much Professor Tamura," responds Noelani.

The middle aged woman comments, "You do not need to thank me Noelani. I have to say you are a good student and that you are going to learning Japanese as soon as possible."

As Professor Tamura tells her student that today's lesson has come to an end, she reminds Noelani that next week's lesson is going to be more difficult. She immediately leaves and Noelani approaches her schedule for today. It was now twelve in the afternoon, which means that it was time for her to leave the house for a bit. The Hispanic-Pacific Islander blader walks out of the mansion and into the streets of her hometown of Lisbon. Noelani was a bit relieved because it has been a while since has some free time.

"_Maybe we will meet again," _thought Noelani as she takes out violet, pink, and seafoam green bey from her pocket.

In the other side of Lisbon, Miguel was walking down the marketplace. His steel blue colored eyes watches the people shopping or window shopping around the area. The team leader of Barthez Battalion was taking a break since the World Championships have come to an end. It has been a while since it he has been in the Portuguese city. As he approaches the fruit stands, there was bunch of apricots in basket. As he was about to pick up an apricot, another hand picks up the same small fruit. Both hands makes slight contact and Miguel looks to his right immediately. A beautiful looking teenager with coffee brown eyes and elbow length caramel brown colored hair.

The girl asks, "You wanted this apricot am I right?"

"I can just take another one," comments Miguel.

The brunette states, "I understand and here is some advice while choosing apricots. To tell they are ripe, find those that are firm to touch and also plump. They are often yellow-orange or deep orange color."

Miguel then looks over at the teen that was standing next to him. She then looks over and stares at him with her intense brown colored eyes. A huge grin appears on the blonde haired blader's face as begins to recognize the girl that was standing right next to him.

Miguel exclaims, "Long time no see Noelani."

"The same thing with you Miguel. It has been a year since we have seen each other," states Noelani as she picks up another apricot, "what brings you to Lisbon again?"

Barthez Battalion's leader comments, "I am on vacation with my team since my team was eliminated from the World Championships."

"I heard and I know it was not your intention to cheat during World Championships. You was pressured by your coach to do so," says the Portuguese-Hawaiian brunette.

Miguel sighs and replies back, "Yes I know, but at least Barthez is not the coach of the team anymore. The team and I are starting all over again and I want to tell you something."

"What is it Miguel?" asks Noelani.

The sixteen year old blonde haired blader responds back, "I am sorry for what I did your beyblade during the European Preliminaries."

* * *

"_Miguel why are you doing this?" I asked. _

_ As my beyblade Aphrodite began losing more pieces, I saw the malicious expression he had on his face. I had never seen him act like this before and tears trickled from my eyes. Suddenly I called back Aphrodite back to into my hands. My three other teammates, the members of Barthez Battalion, and Miguel saw what I did and they were in shock._

_Miguel asked, "Why are you forfeiting the match Noelani?"_

_"My instincts said it was the right to do and I you have won this match, you monster," I responded back before I walked away._

_Roxanna yelled, "What the hell you are doing Noelani!"_

_"The match is over Roxanna… We lost and that is that," I retorted._

_My twin sister replied back, "B-B-But Noelani…"_

_"No buts Roxanna! We lost and that was it!" I yelled at my sister._

_ Miguel watched me and my teammates left the arena. He felt disgusted in some way because I forfeited the match. That was not all since he also felt remorseful since I called him a monster. I turned my head over and I saw Miguel as he stood there. He continuously stared at my coffee brown colored eyes._

_Miguel whispered, "I am sorry Noelani."_

* * *

"If you are talking about what happened during the European Preliminaries, it is alright since I never held no kind of grudge against you," says Noelani.  
Miguel asks, "Really?"

"It is true because I knew you were forced to cheat during our match. I never said anything because it was better not to say a word about it," comments the sixteen year old brunette, "but the damage you did to Aphrodite was not that bad to begin with."

He sighs of relieve and says, "That is good to know and at least that one match has not ruined our friendship."

"You are right of course Mi-"

A voice exclaims, "Miguel! There you are!"

Miguel and Noelani looks up and sees a small pink haired girl rushes towards them. The blonde haired blader was in shock to know that she was around the area as well.

"Oh hey there Mattie," Miguel says.

Mathilda looks up and sees Noelani and asks, "Isn't that the captain of the Crimson Flare Butterflies?"

"Yes I am and let me introduce myself properly. My name is Noelani Ingrid Cortes," introduces the sixteen year old brunette to the pink haired girl.

She says to Noelani, "We are sorry for-"

"There is no need for apologies there," states Noelani, "I never had anything against your team cheating in the first place."

Miguel comments, "Mathilda, Noelani is actually a friend of mine before the European preliminaries. We met a year ago here and we had a friendly battle that eventually ends up as a tie."

Noelani smiles and agrees with Miguel's comment until she looks over at a local frozen yogurt shop nearby. The sixteen year old's stomach begins to grumble a bit loudly, which catches the attention of both Miguel and Mathilda. The two-tone blonde haired blader chuckles to himself and places his arm on Noelani's shoulders.

"Forgot to eat something again?" wonders Miguel.

Noelani asks, "Want to get frozen yogurt with me you two?

The fourteen year old girl responds back, "Sure thing Noelani."

"That is fine with me since there is a frozen yogurt shop across the street from here," says the Portuguese-Hawaiian teenager to the two other bladers.

Noelani drops the apricots into the basket where the other apricots are. The three bladers crosses the streets and walks into the frozen yogurt shop. Immediately, a swarm of fan girls swoon as they look over at Miguel. It seems that Miguel's popularity continues even after Barthez Battalion's loss in Sydney. The caramel brown haired teenager's expression changes. She tugs on the left sleeve of her top and grits her teeth to herself. Noelani seems to be jealous at the fan girls who are jumping on to the Dark Gargoyle blader's shoulders. Miguel seems to be very uncomfortable about the whole thing and he looks over at Noelani. He frowns as he watches the Hispanic-Pacific Islander teenager act like this. As the blonde haired blader tells the fan girls to leave, Mathilda and Noelani sighs of relief as the girls leave the frozen yogurt shop.

Noelani walks on ahead and picks up a huge cup and approaches one of the machines. Miguel then approaches the cups and stands right next to the sixteen year old brunette.

"So what flavor are you getting Miguel?" asks Noelani.

Miguel responds back, "Chocolate and what about you Noelani."

"White peach since it is my favorite of course," says the Aphrodite blader to her friend.

As Noelani approaches the machine, she takes a decent amount of frozen yogurt before heading to the toppings. Mathilda chooses a cheesecake flavored frozen yogurt as her choice. Miguel approaches the topping stations and sees Noelani adding mochi and raspberries on to her frozen yogurt. The Dark Gargoyle blader chooses strawberries to top of his frozen yogurt. His bluish-gray colored eyes immediately glances towards the caramel brown colored haired teen.

_"Is it me or Noelani is looking even more beautiful than before?"_ wonders Miguel in his mind.

Noelani asks, "Is something wrong Miguel?"

"I-It's nothing," stutters Miguel lightly.

The sixteen year old girl says, "If you say so."

As the three bladers approaches the counter, the cashier asks the bladers if they are going to be pay separately. Noelani says in Portuguese that she was going to be paying for all three of them. Miguel and Mathilda did not expect Noelani to pay for their frozen yogurt. She then informs the two Barthez Battalion bladers that it was on her. After paying for the frozen yogurt, the three bladers approach a table and decides to sit down.

"Thanks for paying for the frozen yogurt," says Mathilda.

Miguel states, "I did not expect you to pay for it."

"It is nothing at all since you are guests here in my hometown. I just want to be like your guide to Lisbon," comments Noelani.

"I appreciate that and we are going to be here for a while," says the sixteen year old blonde haired blader.

The Hawaiian-Ecuadorian brunette asks, "For how long Miguel?"

"About a month in a half," states Miguel.

Noelani smiles as she hears about her friend staying here for more than a month. It has been a while since she has seen Miguel back to his normal self. After the events of the European Preliminaries, the team captain of the Crimson Flare Butterflies has to accept that Miguel never had the intentions of hurting her. Suddenly two more bladers walks into the frozen yogurt shop and looks over at the trio, who was already eating.

"It seems that you two are alright," says one of the two blades.

Miguel states, "Mathilda and I was having just a quick treat along with Noelani right now Aaron."

"Noelani? As in Noelani from the Crimson Flare Butterflies?" questions the pale skinned blader.

Noelani responds back, "Yes since I invited them to join me."

"Are you mad a-"

The sixteen year old team captain of Barthez Battalion states, "She is not mad at our team because she understands what actually happened that day Claude. Mathilda and I understands that and we decide to leave it all behind and start new once again."

"I see and I hope your team is not mad at us about it," says Aaron.

The sixteen year old brunette comments, "They are not mad because they have understood why you guys had to cheat. None of my sisters have any grudges against you guys."

The members of Barthez Battalion did not know that the other teammates of Noelani's team was actually her sisters. After the members of Barthez Battalion was about to leave the frozen yogurt stand, Noelani frowns and she watches Miguel leave. Steel blue eyes looks from behind and sees a very sad Noelani. He then approaches her after his teammates have left.

"I was so happy to see you again Miguel, but…"

Miguel completes the sentence, "But are you sad that I am leaving so quickly. I know and I will make it up to you Noelani."

"What is it Miguel?" asks Noelani.

The blonde haired blader smiles and responds back, "Tomorrow, you and I are going to have the entire day to ourselves."

"Sure thing since I have no lessons at all for tomorrow and thanks," says the Aphrodite blader.

* * *

**This ends this one shot. It was mostly a friendship based one-shot and maybe I will do another romantic one-shot between these two. The conversation Professor Tamura and Noelani was having is in Japanese, but it was to see how good Noelani is in Japanese. But for now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
